


Filthy and Lovely

by rotisalieri



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: "Oh, Siegfried, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot, sampai memesancustom madepula." Bryn berkata dengan penuh sayang selagi dia menginspeksi isi tas kertas bermerk Trifas Garment itu. Keningnya lalu berkerut ketika dia menjajarkan lingerie hitam itu di atas kasur. "Hmm? Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu besar untukku, lebih seperti untuk Sig- Oh!"Siegfried mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya merona hebat.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Siegfried | Saber of Black/Sigurd | Saber, Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber, Siegfried | Saber of Black/Brynhildr | Lancer, Siegfried | Saber of Black/Sigurd | Saber
Kudos: 11





	Filthy and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Grand Order adalah milik Type-Moon dan Delight Works  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Melihat Bryn menggunakan lingerie dan pakaian 'nakal' lain di kamar mereka bukan hal yang aneh bagi Siegfried. Sigurd dan Bryn suka mengeksplorasi kehidupan seks mereka; bahkan sebelum Siegfried bergabung dalam hubungan mereka, dan Bryn senang tampil seksi dalam ranah privat. Dia bahkan mengoleksi berbagai macam lingerie dan pernak-perniknya, entah untuk 'saat-saat spesial' atau ketika dia ingin memakainya saja.

Tapi, ada kalanya ketika mereka bertiga mengancuk di atas kasur, dan Siegfried yang kebagian untuk membuka garmen menggoda itu sambil menonton Sigurd memanjakan istrinya, otak dan tititnya malah membayangkan Sigurd yang memakai segala macam pernak-pernik lingerie dan menggoda mereka. Dan sekali pikiran kotor itu lewat di otaknya, ereksinya bakal makin tegap dan meminta untuk dibebaskan.

Lebih baik lagi kalau setelah itu dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki bernama Sigurd.

 _Yeah, he got it bad._ Siegfried tahu kok, karena sedenial apapun dia untuk merasa kalau tidak punya 'pasangan favorit', Siegfried selalu _lebih_ menyukai Sigurd.

Oh, tenang, dia cinta Brynhildr juga. Sangat. Hanya saja urusan ranjangi beda dengan urusan hati (dan cinta, _harusnya_ , tidak bisa diukur). Sigurd selalu membuat hasratnya membara, dan Siegfried rasa Brynhild tidak akan keberatan dengan penilaiannya ini, karena Siegfried juga _tahu_ kalau Bryn lebih menyukai Sigurd dalam urusan apapun. Mereka berdua bucin dan bangga, meski awalnya itu jadi malapetaka.

Tapi kembali lagi ke fantasi-Sigurd-memakai-lingerie,

yang sudah cukup membuat Siegfried sange berat hanya dengan membayangkannya. Dan bahkan sampai masuk mimpi basah, seperti sekarang ini.

"Sial," Siegfried menyumpah melihat jendolan dengan titik basah di celananya.

Brynhild menggeliat lemah di sampingnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia memang mudah terbangun, dan suara Siegfried sepertinya membangunkannya.

"Hmm?" Pandangan wanita itu beralih dua kali antara ereksi di selangkangan Siegfried dan wajahnya yang kusut karena baru bangun. "Kenapa, sayang? Pagi-pagi kok udah berkata kasar?" Matanya berkilat jahil. "Juga, mau kubantu soal _itu_?"

Siegfried tersenyum malu. "Enggak apa-apa, cuma mimpi kok."

Brynhild mengubah posisinya dari telentang ke duduk, dia menelengkan kepalanya, dan jemari lentiknya menyusuri dada Siegfried yang dihiasi tato. Siegfried merinding akan sensasinya, dan dia merasakan jendolan celananya _naik_. "Mimpi apa emang?" bisiknya. "Sampai ada yang ikutan bangun begitu."

"Sigurd," ujar Siegfried dengan suara serak. Jemari Brynhild mengawang di atas putingnya, memberinya sentuhan ringan sebelum lanjut mengeksplor dadanya. "Dan kamu." Siegfried bermimpi akan Sigurd, mengangkanginya dalam balutan lingerie hitam dan menjepit batang kemaluannya dalam kenikmatan surgawi dinding sempit anusnya. Dia bergerak naik turun dengan binal dan mengotori celana dalam berenda, yang basah kuyup oleh air maninya sendiri. Sementara Brynhild menonton dengan antusias di samping mereka sambil bermasturbasi. Sungguh mimpi yang sangat indah.

Brynhild terkekeh. "Kangen, ya? Aku juga kok."

Sigurd memang sedang ke luar negeri. Ada urusan warisan keluarga jauh, sekalian dia mau mengambil alat-alat pandai besi milik ayahnya di rumah lama mereka. Sigurd tadinya ingin mengajak Siegfried dan Bryn bersamanya, tapi naasnya cuti tahunan mereka sudah habis hingga tidak bisa ikut. Jadilah Sigurd pergi seorang diri.

"Untungnya dia akan pulang lusa," gumam Siegfried, Bryn tertawa mendengarnya.

Jemari lentik Bryn naik terus, mengelus leher dan jakun Siegfried dan sampai ke pipinya. Brynhild menatapnya dengan mata sayu, namun tetap seduktif. Siegfried menahan napas, dan tiba-tiba pacarnya naik ke atas pangkuannya, mengangkangi ereksinya dan dengan _sengaja_ menggesekan selangkangannya kesana.

"Bryn--"

Siegfried merintih. Tangannya secara otomatis memegang pinggangnya, yang hanya dilapisi kaos lama Siegfried.

Bryn menelengkan kepalanya, dia menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Siegfried. Hasrat dan nafsu bersinar di matanya sementara dia merona merah. Kekasihnya bernapas pendek-pendek, dan dari sini Bryn bisa mencium bau mulutnya yang belum sikat gigi.

Tapi Bryn tidak peduli, dia lalu maju dan mencium kekasihnya dengan panas, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya berulah lagi dan menggoda ereksi Siegfried.

Siegfried mendesah, decapan memenuhi kamar mereka selagi tangannya menyusup ke bawah kaos yang dipakai Brynhild, mendorongnya ke atas untuk melepas dan memotong ciuman panas mereka.

"Aku kangen lidahmu," aku Brynhild, terengah-engah. "Dan tadinya aku pikir... mungkin kita bisa _quickie_ sebentar sebelum siap-siap, tapi- OH!"

Kata-katanya terpotong oleh pekikan erotisnya sendiri, sementara Siegfried melepas kaitan bra yang dipakainya dan langsung menyerang payudara kekasihnya, menggoda dan menghujani mereka dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil dan pada akhirnya, Siegfried mengulum puting Brynhild ke dalam mulutnya. Brynhild mendesah, begitu indah dan surgawi, membuat api hasrat berkobar semakin hebat dalam diri Siegfried.

Tangan kiri Siegfried bergerak turun, menyusup ke dalam celana dalam yang dipakai Bryn, dan dengan perlahan, memasukan dua jarinya ke vagina Bryn dan _bergerak_ di dalam.

Desahan panjang dan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan Brynhild di atas tubuhnya cukup untuk membuat Siegfried tersenyum lebar.

"Siegfried..."

"Apakah jari hamba sudah cukup, tuan putri?" Tanya Siegfried jahil. "Atau tuan putri masih menginginkan lidah hamba?"

"Apapun..." rintih Brynhild. "Apapun. Siegfried, tolong-"

Siegfried terkekeh pelan mendengar permohonan kekasihnya. Dia mempercepat tempo gerakannya di dalam, mengocok liang basah wanita yang dicintainya dan membawanya terus naik terus dalam kenikmatan surgawi dengan menyentuh _titik itu_ , yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

"Oooohhhh....Ahhhhhh.... Siegfried! Siegfried!"

Desahan Brynhild terdengar seperti petikan harpa surga di telinga Siegfried. Dia ingin terus mendengar desahan itu, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak tahan melihat Bryn di atas tubuhnya, yang memejamkan mata dan secara tidak sadar memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan menunggangi jari Siegfried dengan semangat. Dia terlihat seperti dimabuk ekstasi, _all pleasure and no room to talk or think._ Persis seperti apa yang Siegfried inginkan.

Dia mencium kekasihnya, begitu ganas dan liar. Dan dia merasakan dinding kemaluan Bryn menjepit jarinya, begitu erat dan sedikit bergetar, tanda kalau Bryn akan _lepas_ dan membasahi jari Siegfried dengan cairan amis yang rasanya dia sukai.

"Siegfried...Siegfried... Sieg...fried...."

"Ayo," bisik Siegfried di telinga Bryn. "Keluar saja, tidak apa-apa."

Dan Brynhild, dengan begitu cantik dan patuhnya, menuruti perkataan Siegfried. Dia keluar dengan desahan panjang, lalu jatuh ke pangkuan kekasihnya sekali lagi.

Siegfried terkekeh pelan, dia menarik keluar jarinya dari vagina Brynhild dan menjilat cairan yang menetes dari tangannya itu. Sedikit, karena dia punya rencana lain.

"Brynhild, sayang, coba buka mulut."

Bryn menelengkan kepalanya, matanya sayu namun gelora hasrat itu masih ada disana. Dan seakan mengerti maksud Siegfried, membuka mulutnya dan menjilat jari kotor Siegfried sampai bersih, merasai dirinya sendiri sampai tetes terakhir dan mengakhiri permintaan Siegfried dengan bunyi 'pop' yang sangat erotis.

Siegfried tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba Bryn menggesekan pinggulnya lagi pada ereksi Siegfried -yang sejujurnya dia lupakan dari tadi.

Dia memang _people pleaser,_ dan kelakuannya ini juga terbawa sampai ke ranjang. Siegfried selalu mengutamakan kenikmatan kedua kekasihnya sebelum dirinya sendiri. Sigurd sering protes soal ini, dan bersama Brynhild; dia memohon kepada Siegfried untuk belajar mementingkan kebutuhannya sendiri, baik dalam urusan seks atau secara umum. Katakan pada mereka apa yang dia inginkan, niscaya akan mereka kabulkan. Siegfried awalnya sangat tidak terbiasa dengan ini, namun lama-kelamaan hasrat egois itu muncul sendiri ke permukaan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Contohnya ya itu, fantasi Sigurd berlingerie-nya.

Bryn ber'hmm' pelan, dia lalu menengok jam di atas nakas sebelum berkata kepada Siegfried.

"Pilih satu," ujarnya. "Mulut atas atau mulut bawah." Dia lagi-lagi menggesekan kemaluannya yang basah pada ereksi Siegfied, dan kontolnya serasa berteriak meminta dibebaskan dan masuk ke gua hangat milik kekasihnya.

Tenggorokan Siegfried terasa sekering Sahara.

"Kita bisa telat kalau melakukan _itu_ sekarang."

"Makanya aku tanya, atas atau bawah?" Mata indah Bryn berkilat jahil.

"Bryn-"

"Ya, sayang?"

 _Akun mungkin akan menyesali ini,_ pikir Siegfried, _tapi terserah lah._

Dia lalu menarik turun celana dalam Bryn yang basah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you, chiefs.
> 
> Harusnya ini pwp threesome but somehow jadi belok aliran porn with plot, dan chapter satu malah jadi bokep siegfried/bryn aajhasjgsajdb whelp
> 
> ALSO HAPUNTEN INI PERDANA SAYA NULIS BOKEP EKSPLISIT SO YEAH MEUREUN BAKAL RADA CRINGE BUT IDK
> 
> Still. Review will be appreciated :D


End file.
